Blue Jay
Blue Jay is a contestant from Survivor: Worlds Apart, Survivor: Malaysia and Survivor: India. Survivor: Worlds Apart Blue Jay competed in Survivor: Worlds Apart originally on the blue Escameca tribe. They were extremely strong together, mainly due to the strong alpha males and females. This meant that Escameca did not have to go to tribal council for the first 11 days. During this time, no alliances were officially made or tested since they never lost. At the tribe dissolve, Blue Jay was switched to the red Nagarote tribe along with original member Monica. Since the tribe was unable to work in unity, Nagarote lost the first immunity challenge. At tribal council, Blue Jay and Monica voted for Miles, outsider Derrick voted for Gail but the original Nagarote members voted for Blue Jay and he was voted out. Voting History Survivor: Malaysia In his second season, Blue Jay competed in Survivor: Malaysia. He was originally placed on the red Langkawi tribe, comprised of only male castaways. He formed an alliance early on with Rock, Spud and Callum. Although they were in the minority, the majority tribe could not stick together. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, the majority split the votes between Rock and Blue Jay. However, the foursome stuck together and Jeremy was voted out. At the tribe switch, Blue Jay was placed on the yellow Penang tribe along with original members Kieron, Liamm, Joey and Tommy. At the first loss, Blue Jay and Tommy decided to turn on the rest of the men and with the help of Cara and Aura, Joey was voted out. To not have Tommy claim the move on his own, Blue Jay and the men blindsided Tommy at tribal council. At this point, Blue Jay made the merge with more enemies than friends. At the first two votes, Blue Jay banded with the males alliance of Rock, Kieron, Liamm and Spud and sent home Lily-Ann and Edith. Blue Jay wanted to vote out one of his enemies, Kieron. However, Kieron later figured out on this plan and gathered the rest of the tribe and sent home Spud. Blue Jay feared that Kieron and Liamm could try and blindside him as revenge, but continued to work with them and sent home Aura and Tanya. With five castaways remaining, Blue Jay and Rock competed against Liamm and Kieron for power. When Cara switched to Blue Jay's side, he could finally be rid of his enemies, Liamm and Kieron. Blue Jay won the final immunity challenge and chose to take Rock with him over Cara. At the Final Tribal Council, Blue Jay's constant blindside of allies was given mixed messages, but the majority thought it was worth it. His loyalty and ability to make big moves earned him the title of Sole Survivor. He won 6 of eight jury votes from Lily-Ann, Edith, Aura, Tanya, Liamm and Kieron. Voting History Survivor: India Blue Jay then competed on Survivor: India with the other former Sole Survivors. He was originally placed on the green Shiva tribe. He was reunited with other winners from Worlds Apart, Alexys, Derrick and Byron. At the first loss of the tribe, the foursome voted out Montana. After two immunity wins, Shiva lost again. The foursome voted for Jen but the other five castaways voted together and sent Derrick home. At the tribe dissolve, Blue Jay was placed on the purple Vishnu tribe. He voted with Mikey, Nick and Grayson at the first tribal for Marina. However, the majority voted for Darcy. At the second loss, the majority told Blue Jay to vote for Grayson. However, this was just a lie and they sent him home instead. Voting History Trivia *He is the third of three consecutive Sole Survivors be a returning player from Survivor: Worlds Apart, following Derrick winning Survivor: Cambodia and Alexys winning Survivor: Japan. **He is the only one of the three who was never apart of the Masaya tribe. *Blue Jay is the highest ranking member of the Langkawi tribe. *For competing in both Survivor: Malaysia and Survivor: India, Blue Jay is one of three castaways to compete in back to back seasons, along with Aisha and Winston. Category:Survivor: Worlds Apart Castaways Category:Survivor: Malaysia Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways